trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadowyInfobroker
>Be the mysterious shadow girl. Your name is Lilanz Andron. You live near the planet's axial south pole, gracing your horizon with a near constant sunset; this goes well with the auroras that dance in the sky at all times. Speaking of your location, you happen to live next to a volcano, which powers your hive, which keeps you from freezing to death. Speaking of your hive, you live in a short, black tower that overlooks the surrounding area. This tower keeps the snow from completely overtaking your lawnring, which is dotted with various objects to keep you occupied when you are not planning; you are almost always planning. Lets talk about your HOBBIES. Screw INTERESTS that is overused. Your HOBBIES include tinkering with the neat tech from a nearby crater. You have been able to make a number of items that are useful, but usually your meddling with things you have only trial and error experience with results in shocky failure. You also have a facination for psychology, its intricate details you drink right up. Your studies have enabled you to easily read people and their feelings. It's almost like you have a second sense about this thing! You dabble in FLARPING so you can see places other than the FROZEN WASTELAND that is your neighborhood, but don't ever go above the newbie levels; you prefer to just suspend the game and take in the sights. On the LESS SOCIALLY ACCEPTABLE side of things, you partake in and enjoy the fine art of BLACKMAILING the shit out of anyone who crosses you. Your computer, which you cobbled together from the technology you salvage, has the ability to interface with anything, which is pretty lucky if you do say so yourself. This enables you to get dirt on anyone you want. You have all the dirt. All of it. In addition to holding everyone you know by the neck, you also sell your prototype XfailuresX weapons on the BLACK MARKET, usually trading for more conventional materials. They are eager to buy, and you are eager to threaten to disperse the records of their transactions with their "business partners" if they call you out on your shit. Of course you will still sell the info to the highest bidder. Gotta pay for those online orders somehow! Your PLANS consist of how to OVERTHROW THE LEADERSHIP and estabilsh yourself as THE NEW RULER. Your plans usually amount to utilizing the technology to make some kind of doomsday device, but that usually doesn't amount to much because the blasted stuff is infuriatingly tenacious about not letting itself be crafted in that fashion. This is ironic if you (the viewer) think about it. The best thing you were ever able to make would be the neato lightblade you use as your personal weapon. Your trolltag is shadowyInfobroker and You tend to ssspeak in a hussshhhed tone... Examine Self Nothing special about me... No sssir... You are of average build, nothing too special; the job of recovering the technology from the nearby crater keeps you from wasting away though. Your hair is long and messy and brushed back, to keep it out of your eyes but still quite presentable. This would be important if you ever saw anyone, which you don't. Your horns are nice and pointy, not to big and not too small, with your right horn barbed. Elegant and slightly intimidating. Perfect. Clothes? Eh, nothing special. Just some pants, some cleated boots, a overshirt, and a t-shirt with the logo that you find often in the crater. Tilted slightly because that's how you roll. Describe Your Fetch Modus It's like taking a ssstab in the dark... It's pretty simple. You reach in, and grab something. Not that you know exactly what will come out. It adds a bit of spice to the day-to-day normalcy of predicting everyone's moves. Examine Abilities Psychic You're lying... I can sssense it... You have the ability to sense the emotions of others. While this doesn't have any impact on them directly, you usually use it to steer conversations where you want them to go; the ability to tell if someone is lying is a boon too. Physical This is a laser sword... Your argument isss invalid... You aren't that strong, or agile, or anything really. You're fairly normal, aside from the bit of experience with your weapon you get in FLARP. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia *Her last name is based off of the Starfox antagonist "Andross," who was a "evil genius" in himself. Lilanz is a wannabe though. *She sees everyone as a pawn to be used. All elements exist to enable her to succeed. *Her quirk does not do her real voice justice. Picture her always talking in a very soft manner, barely audible. When she wants to emphasize something, she whispers it loudly. Category:ChozoFury Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Female Category:Troll